


Warm milk? Really?

by JamieJay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: After adulthood strike them, Kurt teases Blaine for drinking warm milk every night before going to bed now.  Got my ideia from this post: http://wearenotbrokenjustbentcc.tumblr.com/post/148939623643/klaineownsmysoul-im-such-klaine-trash-i-would





	

"I've just put little Elizabeth to sleep, next time you'll do it. She got all of her energy from you.

Kurt says as he slowly enters the kitchen.

"Guess she got you tired as hell, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I thought that by giving her my mom's name she would be as gentle and calm as my mother. Guess I was wrong."

 

The older man gives out a little smile while remembering his mom. Noticing it, Blaine stands on his toes and gives his husband a little kiss on his forehand and whispers:

 

"But she definetely got her beauty, baby. Tea?"

 

"Thanks, honey. And I'll have whatever you're drinking over there, what is it?"

 

"Erm... I'd rather not tell you."

While watching the smaller one hide his cup behind himself, Kurt gives a smirk.

"C'mon Bee! I want to know what is the thing that you've been drinking for the past two years every night before sleep! Is there something like weed hidden in there that you don't want me to discover?" Hummel says while making a childish voice.

 

"No! Not at all! It's just some warm milk!"

After almost yelling that the brunette hides his face a bit embarrassed and Kurt begins to laugh.

 

"Don't laugh at me..." Blaine says with a childish voice and his head down.

 

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just funny that the same Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson that used to tease me for liking warm milk is now basically in love with it."

 

"Well... in my defense it is quite good."

 

The younger husband is still with his head down when the older one burst out another huge laugh.

 

"I knew you would laugh! That's why I didn't tell you." Blaine says as his face looks more and more like a puppy.

 

"Oh Bee, calm down." Kurt says with a sweet low voice and reaches his husband out in an embrace "I think it's cute and now that I know you like it I can warm up the milk myself and we'll drink it together like a tradition."

 

"Sorry, I can't believe I got so secretive about this."

 

Anderson wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

 

"Well, you are younger than me."

 

Hummel smiles and Blaine stands on his tip toes to give an innocent and yet a passionate kiss on his husband which didn't take long to be transformed into a salvage exchange of love between their mouths.

"So," Blaine smirk while speaking "our new tradition will be of both of us drinking warm milk every night? For the rest of our lives?"

Kurt also smirks, whispers a "maybe you'll get to drink mine" into his husband ear and slowly walks away towards their room, taking out his clothes on the way, piece by piece, killing Blaine with that heavenly vision.


End file.
